Einfache Fototips
Bei den einfachen Fototips geht es nicht um professionelle Fotografie und Bildbearbeitung, sondern um Tricks und Kniffe, die auch ungeübten Fotografen zu besseren Bildern verhelfen sollen. Geduld und Spucke helfen oft Draufhalten, abdrücken, fertig ist der Schnellschuß. Warum wartest Du nicht mal einen Moment, bis das Hauptmotiv frei steht oder die Sonne wieder hinter der Wolke hervorkommt und das Motiv anleuchtet? Häuser, Landschaften, Statuen usw. rennen nicht weg, Schnappschüsse sind also nicht nötig. Wie man's auch dreht und wendet Die Kamera funktioniert auch einwandfrei im Hochkantbetrieb. Einfach mal drehen, um einen anderen Bildausschnitt zu bekommen, die Füße einer Person mit oder ein höheres Gebäude besser auf dem Bild zu haben. Mache mehrere Bilder Fotografieren ist heute durch die Digitaltechnik und ihre Speichermedien ungleich preiswerter als noch vor Jahren, wo Entwickeln und Abzüge richtig Geld kosteten. Mache mehrere Fotos vom Objekt und suche das beste heraus. Gehe mal näher ran, weiter weg, wechsele den Standort. Mache 10 Bilder, um 2-3 zu behalten. Wenn die Bedingungen schwierig sind (wenig Licht, viele Passanten), dann auch gerne 20. Im Kamerasucher übersieht man oft Mängel (Wackeln, Belichtungsfehler der Automatik, Autofokus-Fehler, aufdringliche Reklame im Straßenbild). Zoomen, was das Zeug hält Feste Brennweiten sind inzwischen selten geworden, die meisten Kompakt- oder Bridgekameras haben fest eingebaute Zoomobjektive. Und auch die Spiegelreflexkameras werden üblicherweise mit Zoomobjektiven für Universalzwecke betrieben, gern als „Immerdrauf“ bezeichnet. Wichtig ist es, den Zoombereich gründlich zu nutzen und das Objekt der Wahl möglichst formatfüllend abzubilden. Da unser Gehirn dazu neigt, ein interessantes Objekt optisch zu vergrößern und Nebenobjekte zu vernachlässigen, sollte der Blick beim Fotografieren darauf trainiert werden, immer das gesamte Sucherbild zu betrachten und ggf. noch etwas heranzuzoomen. So wird vermieden, daß das doch im Sucher so groß erscheinende Objekt nachher auf dem Foto recht mickerig wirkt und viel Außenherum störend ist. Bei Spiegelreflexkameras kommt hinzu, daß nur die Spitzenmodelle 100 Prozent des Bildes im Sucher zeigen. Hier muß also bedacht werden, daß zwische 5 und 8 Prozent des Bildes außerhalb des Suchers liegen und einen zusätzlichen „Rand“ ergeben. Das Fotoobjekt darf also möglichst sucherfüllend herangezoomt werden, es wirkt nachher durchaus nicht in die Grenzen des Fotos eingequetscht. Im Zweifel gilt auch hier: Mehrere Fotos mit leicht unterschiedlichem Zoomfaktor machen. Nicht die teure Spiegelreflex macht's,... ... sondern oft das kleine Zubehör. Das Klappwunder Ein Taschenstativ hilft oft Wunder. Kostet nicht viel und sorgt für scharfe Fotos auch bei längeren Belichtungszeiten. Selbst „freihand“ hilft so ein Stativ, die Kamera ruhiger zu halten. Dort wo weder Blitz noch großes Stativ erlaubt ist: Klappstativ mit Paketband an schwerem Gegenstand, z.B. randvolle Getränkeflasche festkleben, das ist jedem Stabilisator überlegen. Fernauslöser und/oder Selbstauslöser thumb|left|Die Sache mit der Pappe Wenn der Kamerahersteller einen Fernauslöser für die Knipse anbietet – nur her damit. In Verbindung mit einem Stativ lassen sich damit auch mit einfachen Kameras gute Bilder erzielen. Alternativ (oder in Kombination) kannst Du den Selbstauslöser benutzen. Dann ist das "Gewackel" vom Betätigen des Auslösers abgeklungen, wenn die Kamera belichtet. Nicht von Pappe, oder doch? Kleine Gegenstände lassen sich am besten vor einem neutralen Hintergrund fotografieren. Das erspart das umständliche Freistellen in der Bilderwerkstatt. Nimm einfach ein Stück hellen Zeichenkarton oder ein Blatt vom Zeichenblock, lehne es in einem leichten Bogen gegen die Wand, ggf. obere Kante festkleben. Stelle das Fotoobjekt auf den vorderen Teil des Kartons, der auf dem Boden/Tisch liegt. Alternativ zur Pappe eignet sich als Kehle auch die "Sitzseite" einer (weißen) Badewanne, zumal die Seitenwände ein indirektes Blitzen ermöglichen. Wenn die Emaille schon ein wenig stumpf ist, dann ist's ideal ;-) Vergleichsobjekt Nicht jeder kann sich vorstellen, wie groß ein Pentium-Prozessor oder eine turkmenische Dattelkastanie ist: Lege bei kleinen Objekten ein Vergleichobjekt mit dazu: z.B. eine Münze, ein Streichholz oder ein (Holz-)Lineal. Stellung/Befestigungen Die meisten Objekte wirken besser, wenn sie nicht flach auf dem Tisch liegen. Neben Legosteinen und Streichholzschachteln (mit Sand gefüllt und zugeklebt!) eignet sich für die Feinjustage Knetgummi und Malerklebeband, zu klebenden Kügelchen gerollt. Leukoplast ist übrigens zum Kleben die Alternative, falls das Krepp nicht ausreichend ist. Licht und Blitz Tageslicht Wenn es irgendwie geht, vermeide den Blitz, da es fast immer störende Reflexionen ("weiße Flächen, speckige Flecken) erzeugt. Tageslicht bei bedecktem Himmel ist ideal. Baue also mit dem Rücken oder quer zum Fenster auf. Blitzlicht Wenn Du den Blitz nutzen musst, dann versuche bei Aufnahmeentfernungen unter 1,5m das Licht weicher zu machen und mit indirektem Licht zu arbeiten: Ein halbierter weißer Tischtennisball oder Joghurtbecher vor dem Blitz (oder anderer milchig transparenter Gegenstand 3-10cm vor dem Blitz) wirkt Wunder. Wenn Du (wie oben vorgeschlagen) in der Badewanne fotografierst, dann kannst Du den Tischtennisball vorn sogar 1cm² schwarz anmalen. Nachbearbeitung Photoshop ist ein tolles Werkzeug zur Nachbearbeitung von Bildern. Es ist aber auch richtig teuer, nicht jeder will sich das antun. Mit vielen anderen Bildwerkzeugen, die für private Nutzung kostenfrei sind, lassen sich auch schnell mal Bilder nachbearbeiten und aufbesseren. IrfanView ist so ein Ding. Kostet nichts, bewirkt aber manchmal sehr viel. Mit ein wenig Glück bekommt Du beim Kauf Deiner Kamera auch eine CD mit einer Bildbearbeitung wie Ulead PhotoImpact oder Adobe Photoshop Elements mitgeliefert. Farbstich, Kontrast, Helligkeit kannst Du vielfach mit den Automatiken der einfachen Bildbearbeitungen korrigieren, so daß ein für die WP brauchbares enzyklopädisches Bild entsteht. Eine weitere Alternative ist das kostenlose GIMP, welches Photoshop in nichts nachsteht. Der Unterschied besteht lediglich in einem leicht abweichenden Funktionsumfang und einer gerade für Benutzer von Photoshop etwas gewöhnungsbedürftigen Bedienung. Eine in Anlehnung an Photoshop entstandene Variante ist das GIMPShop, das allerdings bisher nur in der englischen Sprachversion zur Verfügung steht. Falls du keine Bildbearbeitung beherrschst, lade das Foto in die Bilderwerkstatt, so schlecht es auch scheint. Dort werden manchmal Wunder vollbracht. Ausschnitt Viel Himmel, viel Vordergrund... manchmal läßt sich das nicht vermeiden. Lade nicht das komplette Bild hoch, sondern mache mit der Bildbearbeitung einen Ausschnitt. Bildgröße Lade keine Briefmarkenbildchen hoch (640x480, 800x600), wenn es sich vermeiden läßt. Es dürfen ruhig höhere Auflösungen sein, ab 1600x1200 wird es interessant. Die Wiki-Software rechnet das schon klein. JPEG-Qualität Setze die JPG-Kompression nicht zu stark an. Du verbaust damit sonst den Weg für spätere Nachbearbeitungen. Speichere nicht mit weniger als 95%, mehr als 98% ist aber meist nicht sinnvoll. Bearbeitung an Röhrenbildschirmen Wenn Du mit einem Röhrenmonitor (CRT) arbeitest, und dieser schon länger als 2 Jahre in Gebrauch ist, dann sei mit Bildkorrekturen in Bezug auf Farbe, Helligkeit und Kontrast sehr vorsichtig. Röhren altern mit den Jahren, insbesondere verschiebt sich die Farbtemperatur und der Gammawert. Entsprechend "optimierte" Bilder wirken auf neuen Monitoren und LCDs dann meist hell und flau. Wenn Tonwertkorrekturen unumgänglich sind, dann lade das Bild unkorrigiert hoch und stelle es dann in die Bilderwerkstatt. Flachbildschirmen ist auch nicht zu trauen, wenn dir Farben im Bild komisch vorkommen, frage in der Bilderwekstatt, dort sind genug versierte Leute, die mit kalibrierten Monitoren Farben korrekt einschätzen können. Kategorie:Fotografieren Kategorie:Know-How